The present invention relates to a transmission drive unit with a receiving module, in particular for adjusting a movable part in a motor vehicle.
Publication EP 0 759 374 A2 made known a device for adjusting a seat in a motor vehicle, which may absorb considerably greater forces than during normal operation. Forces such as these may be caused, e.g., by a traffic accident. It is important that the vehicle seat remain fixedly connected with the body, to ensure that the protective measures (seat belt, air bag) provided for the vehicle occupants may function. With the device described above, a counternut that accommodates a threaded spindle is fixedly connected with the body. The threaded spindle is driven via a worm gear pair by an electric motor, which is fixedly connected with the seat. The transmission housing of the worm gear pair is made of plastic and is connected with the drive motor via a further housing part. When the drive motor is actuated, the threaded spindle rotates and displaces the transmission housing, including the drive motor and seat, relative to the counternut. To prevent the transmission housing from tearing loose from the threaded spindle, e.g., when an accident occurs, an additional, metallic, U-shaped support part is provided, which connects the transmission housing via a hinged fastening bolt, as the fastening device, with the drive motor and, therefore, the seat. If the plastic transmission housing is unable to withstand the strong flow of force, it is held by the metallic support part using an additional counternut. The disadvantage of this design is that, when a change is made to the customer interface for attaching the transmission drive unit, the entire transmission housing—including the complex support design—must be redesigned in order to provide the desired mechanical interface for every customer. In addition, the formation of the screw-on eye for the pivot bolt takes up installation space in the axial direction toward the spindle, which is very limited in many applications.